Resident Evil Academy
by bothergirl99
Summary: For Chris, life at school is hard enough, but when you have to endure it alone, it sometimes becomes unbearable. When a new student joins, Chris finds himself falling for him. Main Pairing. WeskerxChris Minor Pairings. KrauserxLeon, StevexClair, and more!
1. Chapter 1, the New Kid

"speaking" _thinking _time skip

I do not own Resident Evil...I can only wish. /

Chapter One. New Kid.

It was a bright sunny day, well as bright and sunny as a day could get at Resident Academy. For some reason un-known to Chris and his friends, Resident Academy, or RA for short, carried around sort of an evil aura. Leon, one of Chris's best friends, would always joke about calling the school Resident Evil.

"So Chris did you see that game last night?" came the over hyper voice of Leon Scott Kennedy.

"Actually no, what happened?" Came the bored reply of Chris Redfield. As Leon told Chris about the happenings of last night's big game Chris stared off into space, completely ignoring his best friend.

"Chris! Did you listen to anything I said?"

"Uh no."

"God, you are so mean!" Leon pouted sticking out his tounge in the process.

"I suggest you put that tongue back in your mouth Kennedy, unless of course, you are planning on using it soon." Came a deep voice that could only belong to Jack Krauser, Leon's boyfriend.

"Jack!" exclaimed Leon, "what are you doing here?"

"well sorry, I thought it would be nice to walk my boyfriend to school."

Sencing an argument coming on, Chris started walking ahead, leaving them to their arguing. _Sigh, I wish I had someone, _Chris looked back at the feuding couple only to find them making out. _Someone to love. _Chris started making his way to Resident "Evil" Academy passing a graveyard and a creepy house. He then ascended up the stairs to the front doors of the Academy. _It's going to be a long day_ Chris thought. A cackle of thunder exploded about his head signaling it will rain soon. _A very long day._

Chris made his way toward his first class, Math with Mr. Albert. Taking his normal seat towards the window Chris started out into space while Mr. Albert began his lesson for the day.

"Class today we have a new student." The class perked up a bit with the mention of 'new student'. Chris could hear whispers flying about mostly relating to 'is it a boy or girl?' and 'is he/she hot?' Chris could care less about the new kid and scoffed at his classmate's reactions. He listen to Mr. Albert finish the new kid's introduction.

"He's top in his class in math and science so give a warm welcome, and by that I mean don't scare the kid, to Albert Wesker." And as if on cue, a tall pale man, warring dark sunglasses stepped into the room. Immediately grabbing everyone's attention, especially a dark completed Chris.

"Albert, go take any empty seat you see." Mr. Albert instructed then resumed to his teachings.

Chris watched the new kid as he gracefully made his way towards the empty seat by Chris. Avoiding any unwanted eye contact.

A.N. Like it? What are you waiting for? Review!!


	2. Chapter 2, Math is always fun

Hey sorry the first chapter was kind of short, this one might be too. BUT I thought the ending would be a better stopping point than to continue on. There is only so much you can do in math class! Yes, Math IS my favorite subject because well...actually i'm not sure why. Anyways...

I do not own Resident Evil. pouts Oh wells on to the STORY!!

Chapter 2. Math is always fun.

Chris lazily looked over to the now filled seat, not wanting to draw any attention to him; Chris quietly studied the figure beside him. Blond hair, pale alabaster skin, dark sunglasses, and apparently loved black. Chris couldn't help but wonder, what were under those glasses.

"If you are going to be staring at a person," said a cool voice, "It's only polite to give that person your name."

Chris was startled that the man would bother talking to him; not realizing the new guy asked him a question, Chris kept looking at him with shock all over his face. He was startled back to the real world when he heard the man next to him sigh.

"well?" the man impatiently asked. "Do I get the honor of knowing your name or not?"

"Uh…yeah, sorry. I'm Chris Redfield." Chris said while extending his hand out.

Smirking slightly, "Wesker." Wesker said grabbing Chris's hand briefly then letting go. A silence fell upon the two, willing one of them to break the silence.

"Soo Wesker. What brings you to Resident Academy?" Chris hesitantly asked.

"Chris!" came a loud booming voice startling him.

"Yes sir!" Chris stammered out.

"You'll have time to chit-chat Albert up later. Solve 4x²-250?"

"Uh…4.3?" The class erupted in laughter at Chris's stupidity while Chris himself lowered his head in embarrassment and shame.

"Albert. Would you kindly tell the class and most importantly Mr. Redfield the correct answer?" Mr. Albert demanded.

Wesker hearing his named being mentioned, lazily said, "(2x-5)(2x+5)0 then x5/2,-5/2," Then resumed to his previous task of ignoring everything around him. _So this guy thinks he's a total bad ass huh? _Chris thought.

"Very good Alber-"

"It's Wesker," Wesker said while glaring at the man, "Not Albert. Get it right next time."

Startled that anyone would speak to him in such manner, Mr. Albert mumbled some curses and resumed his teachings. Chris, just like the rest of the class, was shocked, never before in the history of RA has anyone stood up against a teacher. Just then the bell rang, as to get ride of all the tension in the air.

_Great, and just when things were getting interesting_ Chris thought while getting ready for his next class. As soon as he stood up a pale hand grabbed his shoulder. Twisting around to see who it was, Chris lost his balance and landed into the new kind making them both fall down to the cold unforgiving floor. Picking up his head, Chris found that he and Wesker were in an interesting position to say the least. Wesker was on the floor, pain etched in his face, and Chris now straddling him.

"Could you please get off me? You are lot heavier than you look."

"S-Sorry Wesker" Chris mumbled as he quickly got off, blushing all the way. Somewhere in the deepth of his mind, a tiny voice told him _you liked that, didn't you?_ Blushing some more, Chris offered to help the man up.

Wesker looked like he was debating if he would take the hand or not, but he chose to be helped up. Once he stood up, he glared at the brunette, "Great, thanks to your clumsiness, I am now late for History class. Way to go Ace."

"Look it wasn't my fault! If I remember correctly you grabbed my shoulder, which made me fall! Now come to think of it, what did you want?"

"You have history next, and I needed to know where the class is."

"Wait how did you know I have history next? I don't remember telling you." Chris said extremely confused now.

Wesker pointed to the books now on the floor. "You brought your history text books. It doesn't take a genius to figure what class you have next."

Chris stood dumbfounded for a moment before muttering a 'yeah whatever' and made his way towards the door pausing briefly before asking, "are you coming or what?"

All Wesker did was smirk and moved towards the spot where Chris was standing.

A.N. Okay I could have possibly made this chapter a tinsy bit longer...but my hopes are that the next chapter will be longer. Besides i felt like this was a good stopping point in the story, because technically they aren't in math anymore. Oh and if you have any ideas as what you'd want me to do, just let me know i guess.


	3. Chapter 3, picture's worth a 1000 words

Disclaimer, I do not own Resident Evil Nor do i own any Linkin Park song. I can only wish and dream about it.

Quick word of thanks to Fox Soul, she helped me get some inspiration and I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter if I didn't talk to her. So thank you Fox Soul!

Now, on to the story!!

**Chapter Three. A painting's worth a thousand words.  
**

"Hurry up Wesker, or we'll be even later History." Chris exasperatedly said but then paused in thought. "You have Mr. Birkin right?"

"Hn, yeah, unless my schedule is lying which I doubt." Wesker stated, "but since the class is nearly halfway over, why don't you show me around the school instead. It'll be more productive then coming in and trying to play 'catch up'."

To say in the least Chris was beside himself at Wesker's request, but never the less agreed with what Wesker had to say.

"I'd like an answer sometime before I die."

"Oh, yeah sure." Chris replied with a quick nod of the head, being careful not to sound like he was lost in thought. Grabbing Wesker's hand Chris wandered the building, pointing out some of his and Wesker's classes until they stopped at a large canvas. Looking down to their now entwined hands, Chris blushed heavily, pulling away with a quick sorry.

"Why have we stopped?"

"Wesker, see this painting?"

"It's kind of hard not to see." Wesker snipped at him. Chris felt hurt for a moment but he quickly regaining his composure.

"well, I kind of sort of made it."

Wesker looked stunned for a moment, before looking at the painting with a new interest. The image now captivating both people's minds was indeed a nice painting. It held the faces of many people close and dear to Chris.

"Who are these people Chris?" Wesker asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"My friends and I. That's Jill Valentine," Chris said pointing to a girl with short brown hair, clad in varying shades of blue, "Rebecca Chambers and her boyfriend Billy Coen," pointing out a couple holding hands. The girl, Rebecca, in the painting had a nurse's uniform on and a gentle smile while her boyfriend, Billy, was wearing a slight smirk with blackish, brown locks falling in his face and a tattoo running up his arm. "Ashley Graham" he said pointing to a pouting blonde in an orange sweater and plaid skirt. "And my best friend, Leon Kennedy and his boyfriend Jack Krauser" pointing to two blondes. One of the blondes had a cheerful smile and looking ready to jump onto the older, sterner blonde. "Leon is the hyper one in the group," Chris stated, as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"hn."

"That's Claire there," Chris said continuing his little introduction. He lifted his hand pointing to what could be a mini Chris, but in girl form. "If you couldn't tell that's my sister, and her boyfriend she's living with, Steve Burnside." In the painting, Claire's eyes were filled with happiness in Steve's arms and Steve had his eyes closed in content.

"Where are you?" Wandered Wesker.

"There" Chris said pointing to a figure, away from the group, looking lonely and excluded from the group. Chris looked over to his companion, who seemed to be captivated in the canvas hanging before them. Chris took his time to study the man besides him. It wasn't before long that he started having some interesting thoughts about the blonde beauty besides him.

Spending a few more minutes looking at the painting Wesker finally spoke, "It's a nice painting,"

"haha Thanks! So Wesker do you paint at all?"

"No,"

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds cannot be healed_

Wesker quickly answered his phone with a quick 'excuse me' towards Chris, while Chris watched Wesker's retreating form. He couldn't help but wander what was the call about. A few minutes later, he saw the blonde walking back towards him, a scowl permanently set upon his face.

"What's eating you?" Chris asked voice full of mirth. "You look like your house just caught on fire."

Chris watched Wesker's facial expressions change from pissed, to surprise and shock, then back to his normal stoic features.

Chuckling to himself Wesker said, "You must be some sort of psychic then, for that's exactly what happened."

Chris's face quickly paled, "Oh God Wesker! I'm so sorry! I didn't know…"

"It's fine" Wesker said shrugging it off. "I just have to find a place to stay."

"Then stay at my apartment!" Chris said, impulsively but started blushing once he realized what he said. "I-I mean, I have another room and you need a place to stay and well I live by myself so it's not crowded or anything" Chris rambled embarrassed at his sudden outburst.

"Sounds good to me"

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself," Wesker coolly said. "After school, you can take me to your house so I can get settled in and what not."

"O-Okay," Stuttered Chris, but then in a more confident voice, "Sounds like a plan!"

"Good. I do believe lunch is about to be served, and I do not want to eat whatever this school has to create."

"Hey the food isn't that bad" Chris defended, but with a pointed look from Wesker he quickly added, "Okay so maybe it is, but still…"

Both were lost in thought, a comforting silence fell upon the two. Suddenly the bell rang indicating it was now time for lunch.

"Hey Wesker?" Chris hesitantly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does this make us friends?" Chris wandered, with childlike innocence.

The only reply Chris got from Wesker was a quick nod of the head accompanied by a smirk. He then watched Wesker turn his back on him and head into the now crowded hallways.

**A.N.** haha! Okay review if you want. Oh and for updates on this story, I post a updates thing on my profile. So if you are curious as how the story is progressing go there.


	4. Chapter 4, New Beginnings

I know this took forever to update and I'm really REALLY sorry!! I've had so much homework and basically life has been getting in the way of my writing. I don't know how well this turned out, I tried my best and that is what really counts in the long run...right? Anyways, I hope you review, no flames. Tell me what you think and what not.

Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own Resident Evil. I only own my story's plot.

_thoughts_

xXx means time skip

xMx means end of chapter

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

Chris attempted to make his way through the crowding hallways. _Why does it always seem that I get stuck behind the slowest person ever? _He wandered. Quickly getting annoyed and impatient with the lines, Chris decided to take a quick detour through the graveyard. No one was supposed to go in there for obvious reasons, but it was the quickest way to get to the cafeteria.

Maneuvering through the bodies that were slowly filling the hallways, Chris made it towards the exit and stepped threw the doors leading to the grave site; immediately smelling the decay. Chris held his nose as he ran threw the tombs.

"Well, well, well." An ominous voice said from behind, "what do we have here?"

Chris whirled around to come face to face with a man wearing a black jacket with the Umbrella insignia stitched on the front breast pocket.

"Birkin!" Chris shouted immediately recognizing the man, "What are you doing here?"

"Whatever I want to." Birkin stated, slowly advancing towards Chris. The gravel pavement crunched under every step he took, filling the soundless graveyard.

"And that is?" Chris asked; taking a step back for every step his advancer took.

"This," was the only reply Chris got before he was pulled him into a fierce kiss. Realizing struck Chris, like a bolt of lighting as he tried pushing Birkin aside. Birkin laughed and let go of Chris watching in amusement as he spun around and tripping on a small tombstone. Chris felt like everything was moving in slow motion; the fall, the evil glints in Birkin's eyes, the fear he felt, and the sharp pain the embedded in his skull. Chris felt the darkness beginning to surround him as helplessly watched Birkin make an advance towards him.

_Dear God, please watch over me_ was the last thing he thought of before passing out.

xXx

Chris woke up with a stinging pain on the side of his head. As he groggily opened his eyes, the memories flooded back to Birkin. Immediately becoming more aware, Chris scanned the area for him.

"Bout time sleeping beauty woke up." Chris heard a voice say. Fearing the worst, he braced himself before turning his head around coming face to face with Wesker's cerulean orbs. Heat rushed to Chris's face turning him a pretty pink.

"Wesker" Chris softly spoke. "What are you doing here?" Embarrassed that Wesker had to save him, Chris adverted his eyes slightly startled that Wesker was sitting so close to him.

"By the looks of it, saving your ass." Wesker said, nodding to where Birkin was passed out. Chris gazed into Wesker's ice blue eyes, startled that his sunglasses weren't concealing him. "Thank you." Chris finally said, "I suppose I'm late for lunch eh?"

"Lunch?" Wesker incredulously asked. "We only have 45 more minutes of school left."

"Are you serious! How long was I passed out?"

"I'd say a few hours, give or take. What did you do to piss Umbrella off?"

"I didn't do anything to piss off…" Chris started to trail off. "Wait, you know Umbrella?"

"Not that it concerns you, but yes. I know enough to know they're bad news and should stay away. Unlike a certain brunette I know." Wesker smirked as he stood up. He offered his hand to Chris who gladly accepted it. Wesker pulled up hoisting Chris up to his feet. Chris took a few awkward steps and fell into Wesker, their faces mere inches from each other. Brown orbs met with blue and both started to lean in for a kiss.

A shrill ring filled the silence, killing the mood instantly.

"I think we should just head back to your place Chris, it's not safe here." Wesker awkwardly said.

"Uhm yeah," Chris mumbled trying to get ride of the awkwardness of the situation. After a minute in silence Chris childishly yelled, "follow me!" and started to sprint off with Wesker following closely behind him.

Soon after arriving at the apartment, Chris showed Wesker around. He pointed our where his room would be if Wesker needed anything and walked him to Wesker's room.

"Well this is where you'll be" Chris said, running a tan hand through his brown locks. "I think I'm going to start supper," then left Wesker without further ado.

Chris pulled out the spaghetti meat from the freezer and started up the fire. Plopping the frozen flesh on the stove he heard the satisfying sizzle when cold met hot.

"Hey Wesker, I think supper will be ready in 45 minutes or so."

Chris took the silence as an okay whatever and proceeded to make supper, reflecting on his school day, most particularly during lunch. _Why would Umbrella target me? Haven't they done enough? _Chris bitterly thought angrily stabbing the meat into small chunks. _And how did Wesker know them? He couldn't know about them, he just moved. _

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the meat?"

Yelping out Chris jumped at the voice coming from directly behind him. Failing his arms in fright Chris hit the pan that was cooking the meat and having said meat be thrown halfway across the room plastering against the wall.

"You're a little bit of a klutz aren't you?"

"Shut up Wesker, It's your fault anyways," Chris coldly replied, glaring at Wesker as he walked over to pick up the ruined meal.

"I fail to see how it's my fault that you flipped out and threw our dinner on the wall."

"It just is!"

"You're acting like a 5 year old"

"I am not!" Chris screamed and folded his arms, sticking his lower lip out. A full poutcame to his face but he quickly unfolded his arms realizing that it wasn't helping his argument.

"I am a man," the brunette pouted, "a manly man."

The blonde looked at Chris, amusement written all over his face. A slow sadistic smirk crept on his face. "Well then, you being a 'manly man' and all. I guess you wouldn't mind proving it then."

Chris shifted where he was standing eyes firmly fixated on the floor below him. Finding the floor very interesting and mumbled out something unintelligible.

"What was that Christopher? I didn't quite catch that." Mocked Wesker.

"I said, what's the challenge?" Raising his eyes Chris immediately regretted his reply when Wesker's smirk turn into an evil grin. _This can't be good. _

"I want you to kiss me."

A deep blush crept onto Chris's face as he heard his request. _No, _he mentally confirmed. _Not good at all._

xMx

_Author Note: Again, sorry it took me forever to update, but i really hope you liked the chapter. It's longer than the other chapters. ) Anyways, review. Bothergirl99_


End file.
